The Captain
by TheOldVillianWriter
Summary: Eliza Simpson is the latest part of NCIS. But as usual things to wrong, seriously wrong. She has to learn to trust Gibbs, and the team has to learn to trust her.
1. Don't let Tony call you Probie

This was so fun to write. I love this program! Anyway I don't own the characters apart from Eliza. (Holds her away from you. Mine.) It might get a bit gory and sad... Anyway, Enjoy!

...

I waited impatiently in the elevator next to a person I had only just met, A Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "Ready, Captain?" He said. Obviously he had read my file.

"As I'll ever be, Agent Gibbs," I smiled. He gave me a look as the doors opened.

"Boss?" A guy as already standing there with coffee cup.

"It's nothing, DiNozzo," Gibbs said. I stumbled out of the elevator, man holding the coffee cup held his hand out to me.

"Anthony DiNozzo, beautiful,"

"Simpson," I shook his hand, taking care to put pressure on his hand. He grimaced.

"This is Agent Simpson. She's been assigned to us." Gibbs pointed back to me with the hand with his coffee in. His voice sounded almost annoyed at the fact I was there. The Israeli woman at one of the desks stood up and stood up offering her hand. "Ziva David, pleasure to meet you Agent Simpson," Her grip was firm. Mossad. I like her already.

"Shalom Ziva. Please, Eliza. Both of you." Ziva looked pleased as I smiled as the other man stood up and came to shake my hand.

"Timothy McGee, Nice to meet you." He smiles back. DiNozzo's mouth fell open.

"Why am I not allowed to call..." Gibbs slapped him around the back of the head and too control, reminded him of some sort of rule.

"McGee will take you to see Abby and Ducky.,"

"The forensic scientist and the pathologist, I'm guessing."

"Yup,"

"Great," I said, looking at McGee, who had stepped forward and led me to the elevator. Once in the elevator, he looked at me.

"New then?"

"Yes, I am."

"Quick tip. Don't let Tony call you Probie. ,"

"I'm not a probationary officer. I'll shoot him of he does." I gave him a quick smile before facing forward again.

"Huh, no wonder Tony likes you,"

"Great I'm just his type aren't I? He's a pig," I roll my eyes.

"Yes, he is,"

"I don't like him,"

"He'll grow on you eventually."

"I figured that." Ducking my head and leaving through the now open elevator doors. I saw the sign that said 'Lab', I assumed that would be Abby's domain. I knocked on the door to see a pale girl, black hair in pigtails, and a red plaid dress under her lab coat. We both got absolutely excited. "I didn't know it was actually you!"

"Eliza! It's been ages." She flailed her arms a little and hugs me as Abby always did.

"You never told me you worked here." We both laughed. "How is everybody?" McGee walked in smiling, carrying a Caff-Pow.

"Hey Abs, alright?"

"Hey McGee." Turning back you me. "Everyone's ok. The Nuns were asking after you." I see him pass it over to her, taking the empty one and throwing it in the bin "Tell them I'm fine. Still drinking the Caff-Pow, Abs? I thought you were quitting!"

"Gibbs didn't think it'd be a good idea. I get tired on the late nights if I don't have caffeine. How are your brothers?" I walked around the lab, looking at her rather odd but expected sense of art, and her music.

"Fine, well Mark is in Afghanistan." I replied, still looking. Both McGee and Abby looked around shocked a little. "He's ok, right?"

"I got a letter a few days ago, he's fine."

"That's good." They both said all together. "I'm sure he'll be ok. Let's go and see Ducky."


	2. Sod this, hold on to your coffee

This was so fun to write. I love this program! Anyway I don't own the characters apart from Eliza. (Holds her away from you. Mine.) It might get a bit gory and sad... Can I point out she is Anti-Tony (Possibly only at first... *_Wink, Wink._*). Let the crime scene turf war begin! Anyway, Enjoy!

"Grab your gear" Said the fearless voice of Gibbs. "Dead Marine, 24th street ." They all reacted as if they were a code for an emergency. He pointed at me."Get Ducky."

I immediately pick up the phone and call the morgue. "Dr Mallard, Body at 24th Street."

"Thank you Eliza. Tell Gibbs I'm on the way. Please, it's Ducky."

"Very well Ducky. See you there." Gibbs opened his draw and pull out his piece before standing face to face with me. "Your still an observer, I need your Gun. Now.", I relinquished it to him, showing it to be not loaded. He won't let me get involved. "And the back up."

"I don't have a back up."

"Everybody has a back up."

I sigh, pulling out my visible knife. "I prefer knives to be honest."

"How many?"

"Two."

"Rule number nine."

"Always carry a knife. Number two for me."

"You're learning." He was taking long strides, the rest of us were left scrambling to catch up with him. I squeezed in just as the doors were sliding shut. Tony whispered something to Ziva, he sniggered, then lurched forward as he received a Gibbs' Slap to the back of the head.

"Thanks Boss." He rubbed the back of his head.

Gibbs looked down at me and smiled. We had a mutual understanding of each other. "You're driving the car" he said to me.

"Ok. Why? I'm not the best driver." I asked.

"Because I said so and you can get us there relatively fast, without us having us killed and you don't try to pick up women on the way to a crime scene" He gave a look at each member of the group when he made each point before he held up his hand. Three fingers on his right were strapped together, he had broken them whilst arresting, well more wrestling, a marine yesterday. He threw the keys in the air. I caught them easily, compared to DiNozzo's attempt. Landing him to fumble around on the floor for the truck keys. Gibbs and I stepped over him as we got out of the elevator. The rest of them sidled around him; Ziva took care to tread on his fingers.

"Today" he said in a bored, sarcastic voice to them as we got to the car. I made my way to the driver's side, still getting used to the driver being on the left hand side. He hardly moved or spoke as I darted through the traffic. We left the other trucks behind as our vehicle was much quicker and lighter. Ducky elaborately gesturing the map unfolded on his knee, pointing ahead then making an arrow right, Palmer did the same but made an arrow left. In the other, Ziva was making frantic hand gestures and McGee's head was poking through from the back of the truck, attempting to calm the two in front. Tony swerved violently sending poor McGee flying back through the truck. Rush hour was upon us.

We approached the queue, almost at a crawl, Gibbs settled himself for a long wait. He looked extremely annoyed. I knew of a short cut since my brother lived around here.

"Sod this, hold onto you coffee." I put on a spurt of speed and cleared the curb, driving up a couple of alleys, right next to the crime sat up, thinking I was mad. Still able balance his coffee, but still slightly shook up from the experiance too.

"Thank God you did that, we need to take over the crime scene before Fornell claws into it"

We pulled into the drive; We got out and approached the officer on the tape. "NCIS" Gibbs said coolly holding out his identification and flipping it so he could see his badge.

"Yeah I can see" He said nodding at his badge. I smiled as I joined them.

"And this is Special Agent Simpson"

"Nice to meet you both." Said the Officer at the tape "How can I help?"

"We are taking this crime scene as it in NCIS jurisdiction" I said boldly looking him straight in the eye.

"Oh really? Just you two?" He looked around as if expecting the rest of our team to pop out from behind the trees and bushes.

"The rest of our team is on its way" Gibbs said defensively.

"Well I can't let you take over unless your full team is present"

"Who's in there now?" I asked as pleasantly as possible, fighting the urge just to punch him.

"My partner."

"Who has been in there?" Gibbs inquired.

"So far? Only the mailman who found the door ajar, we haven't been in yet, we only just arrived, whoever's team gets here first gets the scene" The Officer said.

Gibbs and I looked at each other. We returned to the car. "Let's have a sneak preview" said Gibbs.

I nodded. We got out and wandered up the garden. Gibbs and I snuck in the back door, and quietly took pictures of the undisturbed crime scene. I made mental notes of things, exact positioning etc. Then we went back out into the garden before the Metro Officer sealed it off and then contacted the team, telling them to get their arses to the scene. Ducky was not happy that the FBI ME might get the body and took over the wheel.

Gibbs and I waited at the front of the house for half an hour. Three trucks appeared in view, two NCIS, one Metro and the other FBI. Ducky was the first on scene."Right well that settles it" he said clasping his hands enthusiastically. Palmer got out looking traumatised and windswept. "Where's the body?" I pointed to the house He started to walk over; the Officer at the tape stopped him.

"Your whole team isn't here" he said smiling as the next two trucks that pulled up were his. The last NCIS truck pulled up behind it. "This is our case" said Gibbs "Our team is here, so you can leave"

"You know that can't happen. One of my men are in there" Fornell finally, and rather annoyingly, spoke.

"So is a Lieutenant." said Ziva, joining the gathering on the front lawn. Both teams stood glaring at each other.

"Our Jurisdiction trumps yours" said Fornell.

"Ah, but our full team trumps yours" said Tony.

"Well I don't see your Medical Examiner." said the ME triumphantly. I smiled to myself, I had watched Ducky slip away into the house.

"Looks like it's our case" I said, and walked to the house as well. The FBI team scowled at me and retreated.

"I want to be kept in the loop, Jethro." Fornell sounded if he was warning Gibbs.

He replied, just. "Yeah, yeah."


End file.
